This disclosure relates to online advertising.
Advertisement delivery providers facilitate the presentation of advertisements from numerous advertisers on network resources (e.g., web pages). In general, an advertisement delivery provider routinely services the same network resources. Thus the advertisement delivery provider is aware of the advertisement traffic on those network resources. Advertisement delivery providers can utilize known advertisement traffic data to forecast advertisement traffic (e.g., demand for advertisements) on the network resources for a future time period.